


the epigrapher & his lady

by androgenius



Series: Advent Calendar [16]
Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Cowgirl Position, F/M, First Time, Hospital Sex, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgenius/pseuds/androgenius
Summary: A different Nancy Drew kink fic for every day in December until Christmas! The request for this one was: "You absolutely have to do Henrik/Nancy when he’s in the hospital. Those two have amazing chemistry!!”





	

After the accident, she's the one that finds him, the one that saw him fall, that called nine-one-one, her fingers trembling all the while.

She's the one that waited by his side for the ambulance to arrive, and then, upon the entrance of the EMTs, refused to let them just take him, instead insisting on accompanying him to the hospital.

She's the one that stays there through the night, sleeping on and off in the chair beside his bed, genuine rest seeming to elude her through the night, and not just because of the lack of comfort or wiggle-room on the chair.

The worry that keeps creeping into her dreams makes her sleep fitful at best, but nothing could have prepared her for his reaction upon waking.

Total lack of recognition.

Amnesia, the doctor explained to her, Nancy making her way back to the Colonial Hotel as though trapped in a daze. Not even talking to Bess and George about it seems to be of much help, and it's only when she gets back to the museum and hears Nurse Bluefoot's message that anything seems to stick in her brain again.

 _Her name_.

He kept saying _her_ name.

Calling back Nurse Bluefoot to discuss Henrik's condition, she does her best to occupy herself until visiting hours at one, nervous energy seeming to rule over her every step.

Stepping into the hospital room again is… jarring. Where he seemed so imposing in the lab, here he seems impossibly fragile, Nancy swallowing hard as she lets herself step into the room.

"You look... familiar."

She almost decides to turn around and just leave until she herself is feeling more stable, more capable of dealing with this, but-- he's the one that's been suffering here. Not her.

"My name is Nancy Drew. We meet just a few days ago. I'm interning as the Deputy Curator where you work-- you don't remember me at all?"

"Young lady, I don't even remember my own birthday." He sighs, exhaling sharply. "But I must admit, there is something… undeniably familiar about you."

"Work? Beech Hill? The internship? The Pacal theft? Anything?" Met with a blank look, she just decides to continue. "Nurse Bluefoot informed me of the fact that you'd been saying my name in your sleep over and over. There must be a reason for that."

Henrik seems to be quiet for a long moment as he stares at her, looking very much as though he were desperately trying to find the answer somewhere in his mind only to come up empty.

"We were not… involved, were we? Sexually? Romantically?"

He says it so casually, so normally, that Nancy almost starts laughing, her eyes going wide as she stares at him in disbelief.

"Wha-- no, no of course not. Why-- why would you even think that?"

"Because you are quite the beautiful young woman. If you had wished it, too, I don't see why it wouldn't have happened."

Nancy stares at him, dumbfounded for a moment.

"There is _quite_ an age difference between you and me, He-- uh, Dr. van der Hune." Clearing her throat, her gaze falls to the floor before she can stop herself, suddenly feeling the desperate need to put some emotional distance between them.

"I don't see what difference it makes. Age is, after all, just a number. We can find a person's age far more in someone's behavior than in the years they've been here, or the way they look. And you, young lady… you do strike as quite the old soul, wise beyond your years… it is not so out of the question as you seem to make it sound, you see."

A part of her realizes, recognizes, that he's right. But… she can't let herself focus on that.

"How have you been feeling?"

"Oh, aside from the fact that I can't remember even the slightest detail… including how beautiful you look when you get flustered, evidently… I am absolutely peachy."

If it's possible, she feels herself turn even redder, Nancy swallowing hard.

"I… should go."

 

&

 

As embarrassed as she feels about her sudden exit, she can't exactly _blame herself_ for it, either, Nancy thinking it over only about dozens of times before she next heads back.

But she doesn't bring it up then, or the next time, the proverbial elephant having made itself perfectly comfortable in the room while Nancy does her best to ignore and Henrik seems to have the occasional chat with it.

It isn't until she heads back one last time, the copan key in her pocket, her fingers absently fiddling with it.

"Nancy! What an unexpected surprise."

"... how are you feeling, Henrik?"

"Oh, much better. Remembering more and more by the hour. Like… what an industrious young woman you seemed to be when I first met you. As it turns out… I believe I was not incorrect in that assessment."

He wasn't. Nancy takes in a deep breath, finally letting the key go as she swallows hard.

"But… I was incorrect in presuming us to have been lovers. Even if it had been a happy thought, it was clearly one pulled from… nothing substantial. Nothing in the way of empirical evidence to back up the claim, at any rate."

"Henrik, if this is you just… _teasing_ me..."

"I'm not certain I know what you mean, young lady."

Nancy takes another deep breath and a slow step toward him. "We both know that's not true."

"Oh?"

"Henrik, I know you know what I'm talking about. There's been-- from the day we met--" She shakes her head. "A… tension."

"A tension, you say?"

Inhaling sharply, she closes her eyes. "Henrik, when you fell from the pyramid, I was worried sick, and frankly--"

He cuts her off this time, his hand reaching out for the front of her shirt to pull her in closer to kiss her.

Nancy doesn't hesitate, her whole body seeming to relax after weeks of this tension, made worse only by his accident. It's only when he pulls back that her body seems to protest.

"I have felt the tension. At the time, I didn't think someone so beautiful could ever consider someone my age, with my background--" He shakes his head, but Nancy shushes him, glancing back to the closed door. Fuck the nurses. Climbing onto the bed, Henrick guides her to straddle him instead of the far more demure, modest position she'd been intending to assume, pulling her in to kiss her again.

This time, there's nothing slow or tender about their embrace, about the touch of his lips upon hers, weeks of tension and worry and confusion seeming to turn into more lust and desperation than anything else, Nancy pulling back only to place her bag on the chair she occupied not too long ago, discarding her jacket likewise only for Henrik's fingers to find their way to the front of her blouse to start unbuttoning it.

"You'll have to excuse my brazen impertinence, Nancy, and you should feel welcome to stop me should you wish, but… well, if I may be so bold, but I am feeling a bit underdressed in comparison to you."

"I would have stopped you if I hadn't consented," she reassures him with a small smile, reaching down to pull off her pumps, discarding them beside the bed. She can already feel his hardness pressing up against the space between her legs, her skirt having bunched up around the tops of her thighs, and she can't help but rock back and forth atop him, the friction just about driving her mad as she lets out a soft whimper.

Parting the sides of her button-down to reveal the lace of her bra and the taut expanse of her stomach, Henrik inhales sharply, Nancy able to feel his cock harden further, her eyes slowly widening as she feels him undo her bra, both bra and shirt easily coming off to be discarded behind her before she feels him latch onto her nipple, suckling on the soft, puckered bud until Nancy moans involuntarily, unable to help the noise's escape from her throat.

"Oh-- g- _god--_ "

He chuckles against the soft flesh of her breast as though her response were one he was almost used to, the thought-- and the feeling of his cock, his size becoming more evident by the second-- making Nancy hesitate just barely, swallowing hard.

"Henrik, I haven't-- done this before--"

Pulling back to look up at her, Henrik he cups her cheek, his thumb gently caressing her.

"Well, then we'll just have to be extra careful, won't we?"

The thought that he's willing to take his time for her sake is more than a little comforting, Nancy sighing against his lips when he pulls her close to him again, his hands inevitably moving to her skirt, pantyhose, and underwear, the zipper on the back of the skirt coming first as Nancy sits up onto her knees to help Henrik shimmy them halfway down her thigh. She has to shift somewhat to help remove them completely, suddenly surprised to find herself bare as Henrik seems to catch onto her glance down at herself, promptly undoing the ties of his hospital gown to follow suit.

She can't deny that there's relief there that she feels, Nancy smiling at him as he gestures for her to move just enough so he might lift the blanket over them both.

But with his gown gone, she can't help but notice just how incredibly… astonishingly… _built_ he is, especially for a man his age. Of course, then he rids himself of his underwear, and Nancy finds herself momentarily transfixed by the sight of his truly impressive length.

"... _oh_."

"You can rest easy in knowing that we can take our time. This is about… your pleasure and comfort more than it is about mine."

"Aren't the two equal?"

Henrik chuckles, his hands running up and down her sides before settling at her hips. "Not to me." One of those hands quests after her clit only to quickly find its mark, Nancy gasping as her head falls forward, eyes wide in shock. "Easy now, young lady. We don't want you passing out, or you'll be the one that needs to stay in this bed instead of me."

"No, no, I'm--" She laughs, the sound breathless and exhilarated. "I'm fine-- it just-- feels good."

"In that case, I shall endeavor to keep up the good work."

And good work it is, Nancy letting her head fall back as her hips buck forward toward skilled fingers, his hardness just about as noticeable as how wet she seems to be getting it-- which is to say… quite a bit.

Not that she's complaining, Nancy feeling herself come near-silently, Henrik's free hand clasping over her mouth to remind her of the need to stay quiet. They are, after all, in a hospital.

But even her orgasm is rewarded when she feels him guide her to lift her hips, sitting up on her knees until the head of his cock is just barely prodding at her entrance, Nancy gasping at the feeling.

"Relax. You control the pace. Just… slide further down once you feel comfortable going further."

It's staggering, the amount of intimacy in this statement, in what he's doing here, the trust she's offering him, and the opportunity he's giving her to take the reins where other men would have demanded control and simply thrust inside of her.

She can't help but feel lucky, slowly letting her body work its way down his length centimeter by centimeter. Slow, her cunt already pulsating hotly with the new sensation of his stretching her, Nancy mindful to keep her gasps and whimpers quiet.

When she does manage to sink all the way down, taking the whole of his cock inside of her, she can't help but groan, her head falling forward to rest against his shoulder as his hands play on her back with a smile.

"If you want to stop, we can always stop."

Looking up at him, she shakes her head. "I don't want to stop. Just needed a moment to adjust to the feeling. Though… I do think I could _maybe_ use a little bit of help from here."

Henrik chuckles, leaning in to kiss her forehead softly. "I know. Leave it to me."

With his hands back at her hips, he starts moving her up and down atop him-- slow at first, but then gradually gaining in speed as Nancy fights to contain the sweet, lilting little noises begging to escape her throat only to ultimately resolve to gently bite down on the crook of Henrik's neck, just enough to keep her quiet.

"Henrik--"

"Shhh-- it's all right. I'm right here."

His voice alone provides an unbelievable amount of relief to her, Nancy biting down on her lower lip this time as her forehead comes to rest on his shoulder as Henrik keeps moving her up and down atop his cock, the motion pressing against her g-spot in ways she's almost certain she's never even dreamed about. She wonders if it's because of the curvature of his cock, and decides that that has to be it-- at least before she feels herself come, Nancy gasping sharply as Henrik grips her hips tighter, the movements of her hips suddenly speeding up until he feels himself come deep inside of her with a sharp groan.

The two of them are still breathing hard a good five minutes later, Nancy having long-settled down atop his chest, eyes closed. As her breathing starts to slow and even out, Henrik knows fully well that she could fall asleep here. A part of him genuinely wishes that she could. But… the thought of being thrown out of a hospital by the cantankerous nurses in charge in the morning is less than appealing, and it's with a heavy heart that he leans in to kiss her temple.

"Time to wake up, young lady. As much as I wish that you could stay here tonight..." He shrugs.

"Oh, I know," Nancy laughs, shaking her head to herself as she clambers off the bed to start hurriedly getting changed. "That's all right. I still have something _veeeery_ important to do at the museum, anyway."

With her bag back on her shoulder, she can't help but sense that the cubed copan key feels like it's burning a hole through the fabric, as though attempting to tell her a message-- one she already knows far too well for her own comfort.

She has a job to do.


End file.
